


Come d'autunno sugli alberi le foglie

by Isabella_Sadaharu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Light Angst, also on efp, ermetismo, inspired by Italian classes at school
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Sadaharu/pseuds/Isabella_Sadaharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I membri della squadra di Levi sono morti, inducendolo a riflettere sulla caducità della vita.<br/>Breve fanfiction ispirata dalla meravigliosa poesia di Ungaretti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come d'autunno sugli alberi le foglie

**Author's Note:**

> Buondì!  
> Scrissi questa fic un anno e mezzo fa, e la pubblicai sul sito EFP fafiction. Adesso la ripropongo qui su Ao3, sperando che l'angst non vi distrugga troppo i feels. (Nahh)  
> Colgo anche l'occasione per fare i miei più sinceri auguri a tutti coloro che sono stati coinvolti, più o meno direttamente, nel terremoto di Amatrice. Sono con voi.

_Si sta come_   
_d'autunno_   
_sugli alberi_   
_le foglie._

Non ha mai riflettuto così intensamente sulla caducità della vita.  
Non fino a quel momento, in cui ha visto tutti i membri della sua squadra giacere, come se non fossero mai stati altro che polvere, o un mucchietto di foglie secche.  
Avrebbe restituito loro l'umanità di una degna sepoltura, se non fosse stato per quell'emergenza. È stato posto davanti a un bivio, a una scelta: salvare i vivi o l'umanità dei morti?  
La risposta è ovvia: i vivi, che vengono sempre prima nella scala delle priorità, con il loro egoismo di voler continuare a respirare e di surclassare chi, al contrario di loro, non potrà più farlo.

_...come_   
_d'autunno_   
_sugli alberi_   
_le foglie_

Non ha mai avuto paura di morire, e non ne avrà neanche in futuro. Ne è consapevole.  
Così come è consapevole che tutti, prima o poi, si muore, e tutti, prima o poi, si diventa polvere.  
Eppure, sente dentro sé una sorta di gelo. È come se il suo cervello, folle nella sua ansia di vivere, stesse gridando impazzito: voglio vivere. Voglio vivere. Voglio vivere!  
Sa bene che non ha senso aggrapparsi tanto ad una cosa come la vita, e allora perchè proprio in questo momento è così conscio del suo respiro, della terra sotto i suoi piedi, e del sole, quel sole beffardo e spettatore che si prende gioco di lui e di tutti gli umani?

 

_...sugli alberi_   
_le foglie._

 

Sente l'impulso di gettare a terra l'attrezzatura e di mettersi in ginocchio, aspettando che un Titano lo trovi e lo divori.  
Lo desiderebbe, in realtà: desiderebbe con tutta l'anima smettere di lottare per una causa persa fin dall'inzio, e di riposare per sempre, circondato da coloro a cui tiene.  
Eppure, non lo fa: non getta l'arma, non si accascia a terra, non guarda negli occhi la morte vestita da Gigante.  
Continua a saltare da un ramo all'altro, difendendosi da coloro i quali vorrebbe tanto che lo uccidessero. Si aggrappa con dita d'acciaio alla vita, tentando di bloccare la fuga di essa proprio come un bambino cerca, giocando, di intrappolare l'acqua tra le dita. È un attimo: velocemente tutto il liquido scivola inesorabile dalle mani, lasciandole bagnate e deluse.  
Un piccolo mucchietto di polvere, una semplice foglia morta staccata da un ramo troppo pieno.

 

_Si sta come_   
_d'autunno_   
_sugli alberi_   
_le foglie._


End file.
